111027-morning-coffee-280814caffeine-jitters-edition-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- The small ones are like a gold, I think. Big ones are 3 platinum. | |} ---- Oh you did have to pay for the first one, well it was fairly low so I dind;t notice. | |} ---- Unless you pre-ordered. If you did, you got the spaceship for free. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I actually use a Razer Orbweaver for my left hand. It took some getting used to, and I still try to stab my fingers to clear CC breaks sometimes, but it's been a great improvement. Movement is dedicated to the thumstick. | |} ---- | |} ---- It's not pervy~! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I used to heal operations with my chiss operative... Then I did W* ..... W*, not even once.... | |} ---- I'm thinking you made the right choice not doing that. Plus, you must consider someone might start calling you butt face.... not good.... | |} ---- Some days, this thread goes places. And then there is today ... :ph34r: | |} ---- The Gutter is a place. :p In wildstar news, Canstrae is still in Malgrave....buried lots of Darkspur. | |} ---- And some days the Chua blow the whole thing up just so that the settlers have something to do other than cook us breakfast. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I think we all want that new drop to go live. I'm interested to see what they have planned. | |} ---- They can delay the new drop as long as it is released with an insane number of bug fixes. The Defile, which I tried on the PTR, will not be interesting without more people playing the game. Some 20+ man content just like in Blighthaven. See how that turned out. I have not completed Scorchwing or the Grove event in weeks now...because nobody is doing them. | |} ---- Population will probably start to rise again once they get the new fixes in and we've got less people filling the forums with dire warnings that the end is nigh. It's half the reason I want a fix now. If we could just have a few threads that don't devolve into server population conversation. Nobody's going to want to play no matter how good the game is if all we talk about all day every day is how nobody plays this game. Just keep praying to myself, "Please Carbine, get some kind of server thing in so I can talk about the actual game again. I can't even talk about mounts without it devolving into server bullshit." | |} ---- I'm a huge fan of the mouselock addons. If you're having issues with movement, I suggest trying one of them out. The simplest one I'm aware of is called Steer, and it sets it up so that the camera moves as you move the mouse, so that the camera is much less of an irritation. It makes moving and combat MUCH easier, and then you can also look into rebinding your mouse buttons for combat skills. Unless you meant a literal controller...and then I don't have the first clue. ^_^ | |} ----